All about us SongFic
by IamSunnie
Summary: Bueno, no es una historia de The Infernal Devicies. Es que no sabía donde ponerlo ya que no es un fic, si no una historia hecha por mí xd Dos viejos amigos en un salón de baile comienzan a bailar sin tener idea de que esto les dará la fuerza para decirse lo que en tanto tiempo nunca mencionaron. #OneShoot


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, así que espero les g****uste (:**

Personajes: Demetria & James

**James & Demetria son personajes inventados por mí, al igual que la historia ;) La hermosa canción, obviamente se llama '_All about us_' y es de _He is We ft Owl City_.**

**Demi, se llama así por Demi Lovato, cantante a la que admiro profundamente.**

**James por uno de mis personajes favoritos, de la saga de Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes, James Carstairs.**

_**La historia se lleva acabo en Buenos Aires, Argentina, en esta misma época. La historia transcurre en la casa casa de Demi, que fue propiedad de su abuela por lo cuál es antigua y el salón en el que est**__**án ellos tiene grandes ventanas por la cuál ingresa**__** la luz de un soleado mediodía…**_

Demi's POV

La canción sonaba dulce, alegre y para Demi, algo infantil, como se espera que sea el ritmo de una canción para un niño pequeño. Pero eso no importaba.

Por que él estaba frente a ella.

- Vamos, James. Toma mi mano. Solo vamos a bailar, no voy a comerte.

Él se acerco en pasos lentos e inseguros

_El siempre fue algo inseguro_ pensó Demi, suspirando, para sus adentros.

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance**_

_**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down**_

_**Would you let me lead?**_

_**You can step on my feet**_

_**Give it a try, it'll be alright**_

James posó sus manos en la cintura de Demi y comenzaron a balancearse a un ritmo mucho más lento que el de la canción.

Pero al final, era algo.

El vestido que llevaba Demi, uno color blanco, con una falda de una tela suave que Demi desconocía, le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas, le hacían cosquillas al balancearse y eso le dio una excusa para reírse, más por el nerviosismo de mirar tan cerca esos ojos marrones, que tanto conocía, que por la suavidad del vestido que le habían regalado para navidad.

Eso pareció picar el ego de James que se volvió torpe y pisó sus pies descalzos.

Lo siento – musitó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada la esquivava, esto provocó cierta gracia a Demi, lo suficiente para que James se separara.- No soy bueno para bailar en definitiva. ¿No hay otra cosa que quieras hacer? Podría leerte un libro. Eso es mejor que bailar.

James, nada es más divertido que bailar.- Demi se acercó y tomó las manos de James para ponerlas nuevamente en su cintura – Además, en la biblioteca está la abuela. Aquí estamos tú y yo. Solos.

_**The room is hush hush, and it's our moment.**_

_**Take it in feel it all and hold it.**_

Demi y James se conocían desde pequeños. Desde que su familia se había mudado cerca de la casa de esta, y su madres se sentaban a parlotear sobre las novelas y sus padres se juntaban incansablemente los domingos para ver los partidos de football. Y sus hermanos pequeños salían a los jardínes a jugar con el barro y esconderse tras los árboles. Demi había, poco a poco, comenzado a relacionarse con James, leían juntos los libros que ambos disfrutaban y discutían sobre a quién le tocaba esa vez elegir el libro próximo a leer.

Poco a poco, como si fuera ley que cuándo pasas cerca de alguien mucho tiempo como ella y James, y comenzabas a familiarizarte y querer la forma de ser de esa persona, algún sentimiento se debía ir formando. Pero ella era demasiado imaginativa y por ello (Era plenamente conciente de esto) temía que sus iluciones y sueños se derrumbaran. Por lo cuál solo esperaba que él hablara, confesara algún tipo de sentimiento que Demi tantas veces creyó ver en sus ojos, tantas veces imaginó en los viajes en el auto de su padre. O en clase. O en casa. Inclusive en sus sueños.

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right.**_

'_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**_

_**Spotlight shining it's **__**all about us.**_

James comenzó a mover un poco más los pies.

Separarlos hasta que ambos dieron una vuelta completa por el improvisado salón de baile.

James, impulsado por el éxito, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Demi pensaba que era como mil veces más atractivo así, con esa sonrisa en los labios, que iluminaba sus ojos.

Demi sonrió a su vez, mientras ambos se deslizaban por la habitación de esa forma armoniosa típica de los bailes de antaño.

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never feel but,**_

_**It's all about us.**_

James's POV

James no era un amante del baile. De ningún baile.

James era el chico que prefería vivir con sus gafas pegadas a un libro o mirando algún programa en la televisión, aun que la mayoría no le llamaba tanto la atención.

Pero por la hermosa chica frente a él habría ido hacia el mismísimo Japón a traerle una bonita flor de Lotto para ella.

Solo para ella.

_**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.**_

_**Don't know what's got into me. **_

_**Why I feel this way?**_

James nunca supo si estaba realmente enamorado, en todo sentido de la palabra.

James no podía jurar que la amaba sobre todas las cosas, ¿Podría hacer cosas por ella? Claro que sí. ¿Todas? No lo sabía.

Con el tiempo quizá lo descubriría.

Pero ahora solo sabía una cosa.

La quería. Y mucho.

James la sostuvo más cerca de él, tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire.

_**Can we dance, real slow?**_

_**Can I hold you, real close?**_

Demi's POV

Demi casi tropezó cuando James la atrajo hacia sí. Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Quizá exceptuando esa vez cuando ella quiso besarlo y él, asustado, comenzó a tartamudear y a alejarse. Demi jamás dejó de reírse de ello frente a él.

_**The room is hush hush, and it's our moment.**_

_**Take it in feel it all and hold it.**_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right.**_

Justo en ese momento, Demi no dejaba de pensar en que él sí sentía algo por ella. Había algo en sus ojos, en la forma en la que la sostenía y la miraba. Pero el miedo de que él no quisiera, el miedo del rechazo la mantuvo callada y quieta.

Se preguntó qué sería al final el impedimento entre ellos

¿El miedo de ella o la vergüenza de él?

'_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**_

_**Spotlight shining it's **__**all about us.**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never feel but,**_

_**It's all about us.**_

James la hizo girar y el impulso del giro la llevó a estar más cerca de él para cuando volvió, pero eso no importó. Estaba bien que estuvieran así de cerca.

La canción había dejado de sonar, pero otra en la mente de ambos solo comenzaba a sonar.

_**Do you heart that love? They're are playing our song.**_

_**Do you thing we're ready? I'm really feeling it.**_

Sin previo aviso los labios de James rozaron los de Demi.

Ni fuegos artificiales ni fuego en la piel.

Solo James y Demi.

Solo ellos dos.

_**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**_

_**Spotlight shining it's **__**all about us.**_

**Espero les haya gustado, ayúdenme a mejorar dandome consejos ;) Soy nueva así que… no sean taaaaaan duros.**

**Espero tener algo nuevo pronto. Un poco más largo, espero.**

**Gracias por leerlo [8/7/13]**


End file.
